Already known from the prior art is connecting two pipe ends of a line using so-called V band clamps. A V band clamp has a V-shaped or essentially V-shaped longitudinal receiving element. The receiving element is curved such that it surrounds and grips axially mutually opposing annular projections of the pipe ends. By tightening a screw, the circumference of the V band clamp is reduced until it and the longitudinal receiving element are positioned securely against the pipe ends. This connects the pipe ends to one another mechanically, preferably fluid-tight. It is then possible to conduct in particular hot gases or liquids through a line created in this manner.
When conducting hot media through the line, however, the V band clamp is heated and may therefore radiate heat onto the surrounding components in an undesired manner. In particular if the V band clamp is arranged in the vicinity of temperature-sensitive components, for instance, near plastic components, electronic controls, or sensors, these components may be negatively affected by the heat.
In addition, it may be desirable to minimize the loss of heat in order to optimize the energy obtained in a system conducting fluid. In order to solve this problem, frequently V band clamps must be provided with suitable insulation elements. As a rule, such insulation elements comprise insulation mats or ready-made flexible molded insulation parts. The insulation elements have temperature-resistant technical fabric and insulating materials or temperature-resistant fabric bands that are used for wrapping and winding.
Some insulation elements are placed about a body to be insulated and attached with fastener buttons. Other insulation elements are attached with hooks and tension springs that are fitted in the insulation elements. These insulation elements are neither splash-proof nor stone-proof, however. Moreover, when used under dynamic loads they exhibit only limited resistance to vibration and they therefore have only limited durability.
Given all of this, retention devices for intumescent materials are already known from the field of fire protection. DE 43 25 757 A1 illustrates a retention device with a screw connection. EP 0 486 299 A1 illustrates a retention device in which, for fastening, metal fingers are bent after they have been pulled through slits. The retention devices known from the field of fire protection are designed for static applications and are not suitable for creating operational insulation elements on V band clamps.
This disclosure is directed to providing an insulation element to a V band clamp or another connection device for pipe ends that are to be connected, which insulation element has as long a service life as possible following simple assembly.